Beyblade:Singing for fun
by WarAngel Master
Summary: When the Bladers finally defeated Nemesis, everything is back to the way it was until The Boss want the bladers to sing at the Parlor on youtube. Ryuga and Alex have a close relationship even though they met, both them are force to sing. This is My first Songfic and I hope you enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Gingka And Madoka

Singing

Me: Alright first up to sing is Gingka and Madoka sing The Monster from Eminem and Rihanna.

Gingka and Madoka: Yes!

Kyoya: Wait! Why me and Hikaru have to sing Dark Horse?

Me: I'll explain in the next chapter Kyoya and I promise that.

Hikaru: Fair point on this.

Ryuga: Yeah it is true. Are you going to do the disclaimer or something?

Me: Oh yeah! Alex take it away.

Alex: WarAngel Master doesn't own The Monster By Eminem and Rihanna but she own me.

Me: On with the story!

Madoka pov

Madoka: I can't believe that I have to sing with Gingka and I hope I sing good.

Mad: Don't worry about it, trust me, beside anyway you are a lucky son of a bitch to have Gingka.

Madoka: Thanks Maddy C. I need some encouragement to go with Gingka.

Mad: No problem, beside I'm am your friend.

Normal pov

Kyoya: *Groans* What is fuck is taking her this long?

Hikaru: What's with the language of that.

Kyoya: Because I want to beside even Gingka, Ryuga and Alex.

Hikaru: I can curse beside, Madoka; I'm not very sure.

Gingka and Madoka came out and enter the stage.

Ryuga: Took you so long!

Alex: Word agree. That's how long it took you?

Gingka: Shut up!

Madoka: Anyway let's start the music and the camera.

As Kyoya start the music, it is recording.

All: Awesome guys!

Madoka: Thanks guys. I can't believe I sing that good!

Gingka: To my surprised me too.

Madoka: Kyoya and Hikaru turn to sing.

Kyoya: Yes, as part of it, let's see I can beat Gingka ass on who is the best singing.

Alex and Ryuga: Oh boy, this is going to be fucking long.

Me: Well how's this chapter for this first song.

Kyoya: Best song ever! What other songs does that rapper have?

Me: Mocking bird, Silme Shady, Rap god and many more.

Kyoya: Good music he made, i'm outta here because listening to music.

Alex: So Kyoya and Hikaru next right?

Me: Yes Alex as I end this, I don't own the Music of The Monster of Eminem and Rihanna see you guys in the next chapter and also this will be deleted the song because the copyrights and sorry for this.

All: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Gingka and Madoka song

Gingka And Madoka

Singing

Me: Alright first up to sing is Gingka and Madoka sing The Monster from Eminem and Rihanna.

Gingka and Madoka: Yes!

Kyoya: Wait! Why me and Hikaru have to sing Dark Horse?

Me: I'll explain in the next chapter Kyoya and I promise that.

Hikaru: Fair point on this.

Ryuga: Yeah it is true. Are you going to do the disclaimer or something?

Me: Oh yeah! Alex take it away.

Alex: WarAngel Master doesn't own The Monster By Eminem and Rihanna but she own me.

Me: On with the story!

Madoka pov

Madoka: I can't believe that I have to sing with Gingka and I hope I sing good.

Mad: Don't worry about it, trust me, beside anyway you are a lucky son of a bitch to have Gingka.

Madoka: Thanks Maddy C. I need some encouragement to go with Gingka.

Mad: No problem, beside I'm am your friend.

Normal pov

Kyoya: *Groans* What is fuck is taking her this long?

Hikaru: What's with the language of that.

Kyoya: Because I want to beside even Gingka, Ryuga and Alex.

Hikaru: I can curse beside, Madoka; I'm not very sure.

Gingka and Madoka came out and enter the stage.

Ryuga: Took you so long!

Alex: Word agree. That's how long it took you?

Gingka: Shut up!

Madoka: Anyway let's start the music and the camera.

As Kyoya start the music, it is recording.

All: Awesome guys!

Madoka: Thanks guys. I can't believe I sing that good!

Gingka: To my surprised me too.

Madoka: Kyoya and Hikaru turn to sing.

Kyoya: Yes, as part of it, let's see I can beat Gingka ass on who is the best singing.

Alex and Ryuga: Oh boy, this is going to be fucking long.

Me: Well how's this chapter for this first song.

Kyoya: Best song ever! What other songs does that rapper have?

Me: Mocking bird, Silme Shady, Rap god and many more.

Kyoya: Good music he made, i'm outta here because listening to music.

Alex: So Kyoya and Hikaru next right?

Me: Yes Alex as I end this, I don't own the Music of The Monster of Eminem and Rihanna see you guys in the next chapter and also this will be deleted the song because the copyrights and sorry for this.

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Kyoya and Hikaru Song

Kyoya and Hikaru

Song

Me: Hey guys here is the song Kyoya and Hikaru.

Kyoya: Explain this why I have to sing Dark Horse again.

Me: Because since you have a deep voice and Hikaru have a perfect voice to sing Dark Horse.

Kyoya: Okay never mind.

Me: Ok as part of it, Alex do the disclaimer please.

Alex: Right War! WarAngel Master doesn't own Beyblade but she own me.

Me: On with the Storyline!

Hikaru pov

Hikaru: I can't believe I have to sing on youtube for no fucking reason!

Aqurio: How do you execpt dumbass.

Hikaru: Shut up Aqurio! Nobody ask you dick!

Aqurio: Alright seesh, I'm out.

Normal pov

Kyoya: Wow can't believe that you have 35 million views on your song.

Gingka: I know right.

Madoka: Speaking of song, have anyone seen Hikaru?

Alex and Ryuga: She over there with Aqurio arguing about something that does not involved into fucking us!

Hikaru: Sorry about that me and Aqurio argue about something.

Alex: Can somebody say Fanboy.

Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Alex: Fanboy!

Madoka and Hikaru: Shut up!

Alex: Are you gonna sing or not?

Kyoya and Hikaru: Yes we are.

Ryuga: Ok then, let it begin.

The Music start with Hikaru and Kyoya.

Oh, no.

As they sang, applause is heard from them.

Alex: That's the song that I like to hear

Ryuga: Yes I do. ''You want to play with magic" sounds like Kyoya and Hikaru.

Alex: Agree on that one.

Kyoya: Hey at least I have good rapping skill like Gingka.

Gingka: Yeah true that, I'm not going to argue on that because Madoka and Hikaru a beautiful voices, but the others not sure.

Alex, Leone, Galaxy, Metro: Hey!

Ryuga: That is so rude dude.

Gingka: Sorry just saying.

Alex: Anyway now is Leone and Aqurio next.

Leone and Aqurio: Yes it is.

Alex walk out while Ryuga follow her.

Ryuga: Something wrong?

Alex: Yeah I do.

Ryuga: Tell me about something.

Alex: Well you remember what Gingka said about the girls sing good?

Ryuga: Yeah what about that?

Alex: I was wondering you want a girl who can sing that good?

Ryuga: What no! I want a girl who can understand me like you.

Alex blush at his comment while Ryuga too.

Ryuga: Well I was trying to say is don't give up ok.

Alex: Thanks as Alex kiss Ryuga on the cheek and walk away.

Ryuga: I got to admit to her some how.

Me: Well here the Music of Dark Horse by Katy Perry and Juicy J which I don't own.

Aqurio: Me and Leone are going to sing,

Me: Yes as part of it, I have 3 chapters to go, I'll write as possible to write more to this chapter.

Leone: Why does the is Ariana Grande and Mac Miller

Me: Like I said I'll explain in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter!

All: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Lighting and Metro Song

Metro and Lighting

Song

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master here with the son ''The Way'' by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller.

Lighting: Why the song ''The Way"?

Me: Because since Metro like to rap, I was wondering if you can sing the line of Ariana because it show the way you like to do together.

metro: Point taken but anyway do the disclaimer anyway.

Me: Ok, Alex take it away.

Alex: She doesn't own Beyblade but she own me.

Me: On with the Songfic!

Lighting pov

Lighting: I can't believe that I have to sing on youtube!

Ryuga: Stop Panicking bitch!

Lighting: Shut up you fucker!

Ryuga: Never mind, beside let's go.

Normal pov

Ryuga: Why did you kiss on the cheek?

Alex blush and start daydream a little bit until Ryuga tap her.

Alex: Huh? Sorry about that; it just that I uhhh you see umm..

Ryuga: I was about to do something but don't hate me on this.

Alex: Okay as she nodded.

Ryuga lean closer and also Alex as they almost touch their lips until...

Metro: Where were you guys and what are you doing?

Alex: *Blush* NOYFB!

Metro: Ok seesh but let's go in.

Ryuga: *Thinking in his own thoughts* Man almost kiss her, why does it happen, this is fucking mess up.

As they walk in the Parlor, it's Leone and Aqurio turn to sing.

Gingka: Ok the camera is set and the recording is beginning now!

As the music start, Lighting and Metro start to sing

Ryuga: Yes dude yes!

Metro: Thank you Ryuga.

Alex: Are beys can sing good now Leone and Aqurio turn.

Leone and Aqurio: Yes we do and as part of it do you think that we can sing good?

Kyoya and Hikaru: Yes you will sing good!

Alex: That leads to after them as if Galaxy and Maddy C.

Ryuga: Yep as part of it, well see how many views. Wait how many you have Lion boy.

Kyoya: 40 million views and beat Gingka ass!

Gingka: Fuck you dude!

Alex: Stop fighting dumbasses!

Kyoya and Gingka: Sorry seesh.

Me: Alright guys this the song 'The Way' by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller!

Leone: Why our song is Song 2 You?

Me: I'll explain in the next chapter like I said.

Mad: Ok War.

Me: I don't own the Music of 'The Way' by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller and sorry for the confusion for Leone and Aqurio singing this chapter and in the next chapter it is.

All: Bye!


	5. Call Out

Call out!

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master here and I have to delete the songs because a message from catspats31 say I have to deleted but first read the chapters before is deleted I have to or else this story is deleted as part of it I hope you understand and I know this funny. I'll write the story still, sorry for the disppointed.


	6. Chapter 5 Leone and Aqurio Song

Leone and Aqurio

Song

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master her with the song 'Song 2 You' by Leon Thomas the third and Victoria Justice!

Leone: Why that song?

Me: Because it show how true partnership and relationship and it really fits you guys very well.

Aqurio: Point taken.

Madoka: Ok why are we talking about this in the entire story?

Me: Because everyone want to explain how the song mean for them and that's why Madoka.

Madoka: Ok never mind.

Me: Ok as part of that, Alex do the disclaimer.

Alex: Got it War! WarAngel Master doesn't own beyblade but she own me.

Me: On with the storyline!

Leone pov

Leone: Oh man I'm really going with Aqurio!

Kyoya: So what. Beside anyway me and Hikaru did it.

Leone: I know dumbass do you think I'm stupid?

Kyoya: Maybe.

Leone hit Kyoya balls.

Kyoya: What the fuck dude.

Leone: That's for calling me stupid you dumbfuck!

Normal pov

Kyoya walk out with Leone while Gingka say.

Gingka: Get hit by the balls by a girl huh?

Kyoya: *Growl* Shut up smart ass.

Alex: If a boy have a girl bey, say fangirl.

Alex, Madoka, Hikaru, Ryuga: Fan Girl!

Gingka and Kyoya: Shut up!

Ryuga: Anyway should Leone and Aqurio sing by now.

Kyoya: Yes as part of it I'll start that recording it right.

Leone and Aqurio walk to the stage and the music start.

As the song end, applause is heard from them.

Alex: That's music to my ears because it show true partnership between the both of them.

Ryuga: True that now is Galaxy and Maddy turn.

Mad: Why do you have to remind us.

Ryuga: 'Cause I want to?

Galaxy: Fuck you dude.

Ryuga: Shut up and how many views on Lighting and Metro?

Metro: 45 million views and beat Kyoya ass and also Gingka.

Kyoya and Gingka: Shut up and I'll chase you.

Hikaru: Better run bitch.

Metro: Ok by guys!

As Metro run off while Kyoya and Gingka chasing him. Alex use a water bucket on, you guess it ''them''

Alex: Surprised Motherfucker as she put the water on Gingka and Kyoya.

Ryuga: *Laughing* Man she got you fuckers as he fall of the chair.

Alex: Can you guys stop beside anyway we have 2 more left.

Kyoya: *Groans* Alright will stop beside I need to change.

Gingka: Me too.

Kyoya and Gingka walk off to change their clothing.

Alex: Boys they will never learn beside Ryuga.

Me: Well this is the song of 'Song to you' by Leon Thomas the third and Victoria Justice which I don't own.

Galaxy: Why our song is Start of Something New?

Me: Like I said I'll explain in the next chapter like I said to them.

Maddy: Ok make sense of it.

Me: Well it does but I think I'll change parody to humor because Midnight comment on my story that this funny. But anyway this WarAngel Master and see you in the next chapter.

All: Bye!


	7. Chapter 6 Galaxy and Maddy Song

Galaxy and Maddy C.

Song

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master here with the song Start of Something New by High School Musical yes this will be deleted after this chapter is read.

Galaxy: Ok but first why ''Start of Something New.''

Me: Because you and Maddy have to learn of something new that you never seen.

Maddy: Point taken I have to agree.

Me: Anyway Alex take the disclaimer.

Alex: Got it! WarAngel Master doesn't own beyblade but she own me.

Me: On with the songfic.

Galaxy pov

Galaxy was pacing back and forth worrying if she sing good or not.

Gingka: Dudett, let's go.

Galaxy: Ok seesh but first.

Galaxy hit Gingka in the balls while Galaxy say.

Galaxy: That's what you get bitch and also fucker!

Normal pov

Kyoya: Now you know how it feels.

Gingka: Shut up you pervert fucker.

Kyoya: Oh Hell no!

Alex: Metro use thundershock.

Metro use thundershock on them to stop fighting.

Kyoya and Gingka: What the Fuck Man!

Alex: I have too beside you guys fight to much at this and even Ryuga agree on this.

Ryuga: I do really.

Metro: I been waiting for this whole time.

Kyoya: I hate you.

Metro: Hate you too.

Ryuga: Should Galaxy and Maddy sing now?

Gingka: Yes they should.

As Gingka put the music Galaxy and Maddy sing

As they sang, applause is heard once again.

Ryuga: It feel like I need to admit to Alex some how.

Alex: What did you said?

Ryuga: Umm... nothing that's all as he blush.

Alex: Umm... ok but first, thanks for that compliment you said cause I like you too.

Ryuga: You do, then I'll do this.

Ryuga kiss Alex on the lips. Both kiss passion as the other blades saw the who thing as they Jaw drop at the ground.

All: Took you guys so long!

Ryuga and Alex blush as they kiss.

Ryuga: Yeah so like you guys.

All: Now you got us.

Alex: How many views you have on that video.

Maddy: 55 million views and of course beat the other boys asses.

Kyoya, Gingka, Metro: Better Bitch!

Maddy: Oh no as he ran away in circle while Ryuga and Alex go on the top the roof for some quiet.

Alex: Wow that was awkward and stupid.

Ryuga: I know, well I have to close the Parlor.

Alex: Wait can we sing on song together that I wrote.

Ryuga: Ok what is it?

Alex: It's call I never thought.

Ryuga: Good song.

Alex: you want to sing that song?

Ryuga: Of course after all you are my girlfriend.

Alex: Great but first I brought the camera here so we can sing here.

Ryuga kiss her on the lips as in agreement.

Alex: Oh Ryuga I knew you understand.

Me: Well guys I have to end this of here because I'm going to write the final chapter today.

Alex: Let me guess I never thought is song about us falling in love each as we first met.

Me: Yes and I'm glad nobody ask and as part of you will be in my game truth or dare with Midnight.

Alex: Alright!

Me: This WarAngel Master and I'll see in the chapter.


	8. Final Chapter Ryuga and Alex Song

Final Chapter:

Ryuga and Alex

Song

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master here with the final chapter and song.

Ryuga: I'll really miss this because is funny.

Alex: Agree on this and beside anyway best story on beyblade I think.

Me: It doesn't matter anyway and on with the final chapter.

Alex pov

Alex: Well you got the camera set right.

Ryuga: Yes I did and let's hope nobody see or else we are fucking done.

Alex: I know but I'm glad that I'm singing to a boy that I love.

Ryuga: I know just lucky.

Normal pov

Kyoya: where are the two of them?

Hikaru: I know what you meant, probably outside?

Gingka: Maybe; let's see.

Madoka: But first where is the video camera?

Kyoya: *Face Palm* I think Ryuga got it.

Gingka: How do you execpt dumbass

Kyoya: Shut up red headed boy.

Metro: Surprised Motherfucker while using thundershock on both of them.

As they got hit by it, both of them fade it.

With Ryuga and Alex

Alex: Ok ready.

Ryuga: Ready.

The music start as the begin to sing the romance song while the bladers go to the roof listening

[Ryuga:]

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one 

[Alex:]  
When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you 

[Ryuga and Alex:]  
Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain 

[Ryuga and Alex]  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do 

[Ryuga and Alex]

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain 

[Ryuga and Alex]  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do 

[Ryuga and Alex:]  
Here I am still around and wondering  
How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you 

[Ryuga and Alex]  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

[Repeat 2x]

Applause is heard but more better that others.

Hikaru: I can't believe this, you actually sang!

Alex: I know that so what, you guys sang.

Madoka: Got you H!

Hikaru: Shut up Mechanical Girl.

The Boys also Alex: Dirty saying fight! GO! Go, go, go!

Hikaru and Madoka: What the fuck guys!

Alex: I have to beside how many views we got?

Ryuga: 150 million views.

Alex: Really the we beat everyone asses, nice.

8 of them: Hey get back here.

Ryuga: Nope not today as Ryuga got Alex hand jump off riding on Lighting L-Drago.

The 8 of them were surprised at that and decide to close the Parlor.

Alex: Well that was fun.

Ryuga: I know right but first.

Alex: First what?

Ryuga: I want to take on a date first tomorrow night if you want?

Alex: Of course I do Ryuga.

Ryuga: Good, I can do this then.

Ryuga kiss Alex once again in the lips as they ride the L-Drago as the sunset make a great scene of love.

The End

Me: Well guys this is the final chapter of this songfic and I'm glad writing this and thanks for Midnight for encouraging me to write this and as part of it I'll see you guys next time.

All: Bye! Thanks for everything to read this story or as in songfic!


End file.
